


Blood Makes the World Go Round

by FallionMist



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Death, Friendship, Mystery, other creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallionMist/pseuds/FallionMist
Summary: It's was like any other day for the company. A day filled with miserable trudging towards their mountainous destination. A day filled to the brim with aching joints and fatigued muscles. Nothing seemed to make this day any different than all the rest. Until Bilbo Baggins, the official burglar of Thorin II Oakenshield's company, came upon a strange girl with even stranger secrets. But how long will it be until this one girl's secrets are revealed?





	Blood Makes the World Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this fanfic. Here is just a poem to start it off and give you a sneak peek on what's to come.

 Blood makes the world go round

 It does

 Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this is only true for me

But how long will that last

How long before it’s true for everyone

 

Family isn’t only in Blood

But my Hunger always is

Enemies aren’t always truly evil

But my Hunger always is

 

Love is a necessity

But then again, so is Blood

Friends are warm and comforting

But then again, so is Blood

 

I deprive myself of these comforts – necessities – for what?

To protect others from myself?

My insides are slowly turning to stone, why?

To protect others from myself

 

Why won’t I just leave?

I’m a coward

Why do I stay?

I’m a coward  

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this is only true for me

But how long will that last

How long before it’s true for everyone

  

I won’t leave

I don’t want to be alone

I seek comfort from the very people I hurt

I don’t want to be alone

 

What’s wrong with me?

Why am I the cause of so much tribulation?

Something is wrong with me

Why am I the cause of so much tribulation?

 

Is it the dark nature within me?

Yes, that’s it!

The lust for the trickling, red river

Yes, that’s it

 

Why do I care so much?

Because I was made this way

Why do I want to be selfish and stop?

Because I was made this way

 

 Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this is only true for me

But how long will that last

How long before it’s true for everyone

 

I wish I didn’t care

It would make everything so much easier

I wish I could turn it off, the caring

It would make everything so much easier

 

Until it eventually turned itself back on,

Like with so many others

Like a light switch, pain would blind me once again,

Like with countless others

 

Besides, those who feel nothing hurt everything

I can’t afford to hurt any more than I have

To be a sociopath is to hurt everyone

I can’t afford to hurt anyone more than I have

 

Why can’t I control it?

I’m not strong enough

Why can’t I keep the darkness at bay?

I’m not strong enough

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this is only true for me

But how long will that last

How long before it’s true for everyone

 

I’m sorry

It’s too tempting

Forgive me

It’s too tempting

 

I know why. I’ve said it before.

It’s the dark nature within me

I know why nothing I do helps

It’s the dark nature within me

 

I see corruption everywhere

In the very people I swore to protect

I see death and sorrow

In the very people I swore to protect

 

Did I not try hard enough?

I guess not

Did I not do enough?

I guess not

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this is only true for me

But how long will that last

How long before it’s true for everyone

 

Blood is all I can think about

The only constant in my life

Blood is the only thing that can help

The only constant in my life

 

It heals other

Blood does

It heals me

Blood does

 

But I forget

Blood is what got me where I am

I forgot

Blood is what got me where I am

 

Blood never heals others

Only postpones the inevitable

Blood never heals me

Only postpones the Hunger

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this is only true for me

But how long will that last

How long before it’s true for everyone 

 

Now, here I am

A stranger’s lips stained red

I never wanted this to happen

A stranger’s lips stained red

 

Now they are all just like me

Because I helped them

I just wanted them to live out their lives

So I helped them

 

I did this

I tried to help

I didn’t want this to happen

I just wanted to help

 

But all I did was postpone the inevitable

Saving you was in vain

In the end, I killed you

Saving you was in vain

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this was only true for me

But that didn’t last long

Now it’s true for everyone

 

I tried so hard

Even when I help I just condemn

I’m sorry

Even when I help I just condemn

 

What monster have I become?

That even my best intentions have diabolical results

From what origins have I sprung?

That even my best intentions have diabolical results

 

Or maybe, I have not become, but have always been,

Buried under socially depicted, moral obligations as I was

Maybe I feared retribution, and I saw to it that I was _seen_ as normal

Buried under socially depicted, moral obligations as I was

 

But my condition removed those obligations

My true self was revealed, unmasked and magnified

Without the fear of discovery, and with predatory power,

My true self is revealed, unmasked and magnified

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this was only true for me

But that didn’t last long

Now it’s true for everyone

 

I have become drunk on this power, and

Even though I try to use it for good,

 It only achieves evil

Even though I try to use it for good

 

My power can’t be used for good

I don’t know why I keep deluding myself

My power was only created to destroy

I don’t know why I keep deluding myself

 

Except I do know why

I want to believe that it is our choices that make us who we are

But it isn’t, fate makes these choices for us, yet still

I want to believe that it is our choices that make us who we are

 

Like taking a multiple choice test

We try to choose the best answer

But only so many choices can be selected from, yet still

We try to choose the best answer

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this was only true for me

But that didn’t last long

Now it’s true for everyone

 

But what if the best answer is still wrong?

Do I still have to choose?

If all the answers are wrong,

Do I still have to choose?

 

In the end, I still ended up choosing

Even if I chose not choose

My choice will always be erroneous

Even if I chose not choose

 

I still hurt others

Our choices really do make us who we are

I’m still a monster

Our choices really do make us who we are

 

I heal

They bleed

They fall

They bleed

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this was only true for me

But that didn’t last long

Now it’s true for everyone

 

I watch them fall

I watch them bleed

Committing the image to memory,

I watch them bleed

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this was only true for me

But that didn’t last long

Now it’s true for everyone

 

This is who I am

A Monster

This is who I will always be

A Monster

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this was only true for me

But that didn’t last long

Now it’s true for everyone

 

And now they are too

We’re all Monsters

Now, because of me,

They’re all Monsters

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this was only true for me

But that didn’t last long

Now it’s true for everyone

 

Beats ring, and we answer

Listening ever so faithfully

Rivers flow, and we trail after

Following ever so faithfully

 

Blood makes the world go round

It does

Blood makes the world go round

 

At least this was only true for me

But that _never_ lasts long

It will always be true for everyone

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Now in relation to my original character's secret, it shouldn't be too hard for you all to figure out, but the company will spend a bit of time being oblivious to it. Or, at least, suspicious but nowhere close to accurately guessing on the hushed subject. But, if you have any questions feel free to message me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you so much, again for reading this story. Your interest is greatly appreciated! Make sure to stay awesome!!


End file.
